Gotas de Chuva
by N. Mandy
Summary: English Version of Raindrops. - The raindrops descending continuously of that gray sky as she kept waiting for him. A little fluffy. YamaHaru 8086.


**Title:** Gotas de Chuva _(Raindrops)_**  
Anime**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**  
Genres: **Romance/Angst**  
Pairing:** Yamamoto Takeshi and Miura Haru**  
**

**Disclaimer:**  
~ OMG! I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! and it characters! So, 8086 is not Canon! D: …yet. ;D

**Gotas de Chuva  
**_(__Betaed by Aosugiru Sora__)_

**~~x~~**

Even under that gray sky, that endless rain that often caused grief to their hearts, she was not sad. Not at all. The raindrops fell like tears, as if God Himself were crying, but she saw no reason to cry. Not really. And even if your heart shake like a simple ball of crumpled paper, her smile never faltered, not even once. Walking down the wet street, almost soaked by those tears of God, with her heart tightened in her chest, she continued singing. A sweet lullaby.

The nostalgia was kept under lock and key in her heart, almost running off, but firmly attached. Bound by heavy chains that she had held tight.

It was not as if she did not feel pain. It was not that at all. Who looked with much care and attention for it, see the pain in those deep chocolate eyes. And so she avoided eye contact as much as she could. Not to see through that facade she had created. And with a fake smile on her face, she went every day to fight, trying to disguise what she really feels and trapped in a loneliness that only she knew that existed, she continued to pretend. To pretend that everything was fine and there was nothing wrong. To pretend that nothing was missing and that this vast emptiness in her heart does not really exist. Because she knew he would return. He promised he would. Promise is debt.

And under that dark sky, with the rain drops flowing down her cheeks like tears unseen, this time herself, she was still waiting. Waiting, waiting, waiting and waiting. No matter how long it would take, she would continue to wait. Until the day he would return, and saying those magical words, show that smile that she loved so much. That sweet smile... That sweet smile that often saved her heart of be lost in the chaos of life, which saved her from falling down the well, when she had no strength appeared to recharge your energy, illuminate your life.

And the lullaby skirt from her lips tenderly, full of feelings that the young girl kept to herself. Longing, passion, love, affection ... And every raindrop enveloped the melody beautifully. Bathed in the gentle notes of the song, nor care anymore if she got wet or not, playing with her red umbrella with white polka dots, rotating it between her fingers and splashing water to the sides. As a simple child who she was no longer. And so she went, amid the false joy, she almost did not had seen that him was standing just ahead. As if it was a dream that she would not want to wake up, he said, opening a broad smile:

- I'm back.

It did not take even a second for her to leave the umbrella behind and threw herself into the arms of her lover. And after a long long time, a genuine smile appeared on the young's face.

- Welcome back!

- Haru, did you miss me? - He held her in his arms protectively. She sank her head on his chest, her cheeks slightly red.

- Hahi! Of course, Yamamoto-san!

And just like a dream, they continued there embraced, as if they were one, recovering the lost time. The red umbrella with white polka dots was forgotten in the wet street and the raindrops continued to fall from that gray sky, outlining their bodies gracefully and soaking them flawlessly. But none of them seemed to care.

**

* * *

**

**~~x~~**

**.:Author's Notes:.**

~ OMG! I always wanted to try writing in English! *-* I was always envious of the ones that actually write in a foreign language ^~^"  
But sorry the disappointment, my English still is really awful! D:  
And I know it! DD:  
And still I tried to write this way DDD:  
Really SOOOOOORRY! ;_;

~ Well, this fanfic was not corrected, I do not have a English beta (someone can help?) and my beta in my native language just vanished (Fabi, come back! D:). So my unique friend helping me this time was the old and good Google Translator :D  
But he is not so reliable (depressing but is true), and I am 100% sure that it must have a lot of mistake and misspelling ;_;  
Sorry of it! o_o"

~ I hope you all liked that fluffy –almost drabble- that I have wrote with a lot of love and care :D  
And please, reviews? *-*  
I need the opinion of you to know if it's crap or not D:

Kisses, _Mandy-chan_** :***

**

* * *

**

**Update: **_09/15 ~ _Guys, please do not take into account the first author's note anymore, thanks to Aosugiru Sora-san, this fic was betaed! *-*  
Thanks Sora! *-* You are an angel! (;


End file.
